Lluvia de noviembre
by summerraink
Summary: A veces Alex Krycek olvida que existen cosas que le gustan.


Spoilers a manta, hasta la octava claros, y de la novena aunque no explícitos.

Mulder, Scully, Krycek, el fumador, la casa de Mulder, los peces, mobiliario y vestuario y lo que se me pueda olvidar pertenecen a CC, 1013, Fox. No mala intención. No dinero.

LLUVIA DE NOVIEMBRE

A veces Alex Krycek olvida que existen cosas que le gustan.

No es que sean muchas pero las hay, sólo que su vida, su forma de vida, hace difícil y poco útil pensar en ellas. Prefiere directamente disfrutarlas cuando tiene ocasión. Lo de pensar lo deja para lo útil, seguir vivo y todo eso.

A decir verdad, y posiblemente a causa de ello, a Krycek le gustan cosas que puede tener sin mucho esfuerzo: Están los donuts rellenos de crema con chocolate por encima, el vodka, la música de Leonard Cohen, las piernas largas que acaban en minifaldas, el sexo en general, las camas, a ser posible acompañadas de un entorno seguro y un buen sistema de calefacción, el café para llevar, ducharse sin prisa, el olor de la lluvia... Cosas de las que a menudo ha tenido que prescindir.

Pero esa noche de noviembre está de vigilancia.

El lado bueno de las vigilancias es que puede tener muchas de esas cosas que le gustan. Está instalado en un piso frente al de Mulder y tiene una enorme caja de donuts, cuatro cafés y un microondas, calefacción, llueve fuera. Quisiera una chica de largas piernas bajo cuya minifalda meter la mano lentamente pero el trabajo es trabajo: por eso tampoco hay vodka. Pero le gustaría, ambas cosas, da igual el orden.

Lo peor de las vigilancias es que dan mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que uno no tiene, especialmente cuando resultan tan aburridas como la de esa noche. Porque Scully resulta muy aburrida últimamente.

Scully no puede dormir, lo sabe a pesar de que apenas se mueve. Puede escuchar sollozos de vez en cuando. Sabe que el informe de hoy dirá lo mismo que todos en la última semana: "No duerme, llora."

Nada más. A eso ha quedado reducida.

Aparte de cosas, hay personas que a Krycek le gustan, pero eso es algo en lo que piensa aún menos. No ha habido muchas, considera que existen muy pocos seres humanos que merezcan un poco la pena. Quizá uno de cada cien, quizá menos. Desde luego él no se ha encontrado demasiados, menos en los últimos años: los últimos años han sido un verdadero desfile de capullos y cabrones, al cincuenta por ciento. No hay mucho más. Aunque pensase más en ello, Krycek está seguro de que le sobran dedos de su única mano para contar las personas a las que respeta.

Y le jode bastante que Scully sea una de ellas.

La aburrida Scully que llora sobre la cama de Mulder.

Krycek siempre ha considerado una injusticia debida a los prejuicios sociales que se dé tanta importancia al maldito síndrome de Estocolmo pero nadie hable de eso que le ocurre a él, eso de engancharse a quien se espía.

Porque es terriblemente molesto.

A Mulder también se enganchó en su momento, pero no era lo mismo. Mulder era como una jodida polilla que se golpea una y otra vez contra el cristal y uno piensa en que hace falta ser imbécil pero a la vez siente cierta lástima. Desde el punto de vista de la vigilancia, Mulder podía llegar a resultar gracioso más que interesante. Su vida era un cúmulo de precauciones estúpidas, paranoia, comida rápida, baloncesto, revisar informes que no le interesaban a nadie, películas porno, chats de fenómenos paranormales e interesantes conversaciones con Scully.

Scully era otra cosa. Más interesante y menos graciosa. Parecía adorar la tranquilidad por encima de todas las cosas, música suave, películas antiguas, libros y más libros, largos baños...a los que Krycek acabó aficionándose.

No, Scully no era su tipo, pero una vigilancia es aburrida y siempre es más agradable ver a Scully hacerlo que ver a Mulder. Una lástima esa costumbre de llenar la bañera de espuma...

Pero ahora ya no lo hacía. Ahora sólo se envolvía en aquellas mantas, cogía una camisa de Mulder y la olía. Nada más, ni siquiera un poco. Y a Krycek, aunque no podía creerlo, le daba pena.

Lo primero que recordaba de Scully eran adjetivos pronunciados por el fumador: Inteligente, competente, confiable. Lo segundo, Scully a través de los ojos de Mulder, el modo en que intentaba no hablar de ella, como si fuese demasiado buena para nombrarla, sus ojos después de hablar con ella por teléfono. Si no fuese porque no pegaba con su imagen de pobre capullo principiante le hubiese preguntado porqué coño no se la tiraba de una vez y dejaba de babear como un imbécil.

Seis años después se acercaba a entenderlo.

Cuando conoció a Scully le pareció lo primero más que lo segundo: Inteligente, competente, confiable, la lealtad hecha mujer. Vigilarla nunca llegó a cambiar demasiado su visión sobre ella, pero verla día a día ayudaba a entender qué demonios era lo que ponía esa expresión en los ojos de Mulder al hablar de ella.

Tenía algo, algo especial, algo que sólo se veía tras mirarla mucho tiempo, como en esas imágenes que ponen en los test psicológicos.

Lo cierto es que le gustaba mirarla. Lo suyo no era pensar en los porqués, ya era bastante jodido que ocurriese. Su modo de caminar sorteando los muebles, su rostro inexpresivo asomado a la ventana, sus prisas por la mañana, el modo en que se quitaba los zapatos y ponía los pies sobre la mesa tras un día de trabajo, su sonrisa satisfecha emergiendo entre la espuma.

No, no era su tipo, pero Mulder le parecía menos capullo desde que empezó a vigilarla: Al menos había sabido elegir una cosa en su vida.

Aunque sólo para destrozarla.

Ahora Scully era un ovillo lloroso que quería dormirse por el bien del bebé que tenía dentro pero temía hacerlo por miedo a las pesadillas.

Estaba realmente mal, peor que nunca.

No sabía si iba a poder con aquello: Nadie lo sabía. Había discusiones sobre el tema. Por supuesto, él era sólo el mirón, nadie le preguntaría jamás su opinión al respecto, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar a que sí, a que Scully podría con todo. Le gustaba pensar que esa cosa que se parecía un poco a la preocupación sólo tenía que ver con el orgullo de tener razón.

Como le gustaba pensar que esa cosa extraña que sentía por ella tenía que ver con que ambos eran supervivientes. Estilos distintos, pero un mismo arte.

Scully se esfuerza por sobrevivir. Su método es simple y bastante erróneo, desde el punto de vista de Krycek: Esperanza. Scully está simplemente esperando a que Mulder vuelva. En su propia casa, en su cama. Se aferra a él, al recuerdo, a sus cosas, a su olor. Se mantiene como si tuviese miedo a moverse de allí, por si acaso se pierde la vuelta a aquel mundo en que Mulder la rodeaba con sus brazos en esa misma cama que ahora sólo tiene un rastro de su olor.

Cada vez menos. Krycek esta seguro de que la cama ya huele a ella.

Y de que debe ir a un psiquiatra tras los pensamientos que acaban de cruzar su mente: El de meterse en esa cama y el de "Oh, pobre Scully".

Coge otra taza de café. Echa de menos el trabajo de campo pero tampoco está mal esa vida, al menos de vez en cuando. Ya cambiará, sabe muy bien que sólo es cuestión de tiempo, quizá no mucho, antes de que todo estalle. Pero no quiere pensar en ello. No le gusta la idea del futuro: Todas las opciones son malas opciones.

Se concentra en lo que ocurre, por poco que sea, para no pensar. La respiración de Scully puede oírse si sube el volumen de los micros, es agradable. Se le caen los párpados. Da un trago rápido al café y se levanta para ir al baño a refrescarse.

Entonces la oye gritar su nombre en medio de la noche, "¡Mulder!", corre hacia el monitor y la ve incorporarse en la cama y llevarse la mano al vientre.

-¿Por qué no elegiste tener una vida?-murmura sin darse cuenta.

La pregunta es absurda, no sólo por el hecho de que no debería importarle sino porque lo sabe: Nunca tuvo una oportunidad, como Mulder, como él. La noche está difícil, muy difícil porque no puede evitar pensar en ello. Esa mujer ha sido manipulada una y otra vez y, cuando no podían manipularla en un sentido, cambiaban de plan para manipularla en otro. No pudieron hacer de ella una espía, se volvió una aliada y simplemente, lo aprovecharon. Daba igual cuantos giros diese el destino, daba igual cuántas veces ella tomase una decisión: Ellos acababan sacando provecho de ella, como de él, como de todos.

Scully se levanta y se dirige a la ventana. Camina despacio, con la camisa en la mano. Se apoya contra la ventana y se queda quieta, mirando hacia fuera, siguiendo con los dedos las gotas en el cristal.

Deja el monitor y la mira a través de la ventana. Sólo la luz de la pecera y las farolas. Una mujer sola mirando hacia fuera.

-Nunca dejes de confiar en un milagro-, dice ella de pronto.

No hay esperanza en su rostro, sólo una mirada vacía.

-Ya no crees en ellos, ¿verdad?, -se oye decir a si mismo.

Apoyado contra el cristal, la observa. No quiere pensar en ello, pero ha dejado de ser una vigilancia, ha dejado de ser un trabajo. La aburrida Scully es todo lo que quiere ver en esos momentos, esa mujer vulgar que mira a la calle y echa de menos. La que aún no ha comprendido que lo único que puedes desear en la vida es café, donuts, música, vodka, sexo... Lo fácil. Lo que siempre podrás tener, más tarde o más temprano.

Por fin hace un movimiento, tras varios minutos hunde su rostro en la camisa de Mulder y llora.

Ahora es él quien sigue con los dedos las gotas en el cristal...o quizá no es eso, quizá son otras las que pretende borrar.

-Volverá, sólo que quizá eso no te parezca tan buena idea.

Scully mira por un instante hacia arriba, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que Krycek no sabe si existe.

-Nunca dejes de creer en un milagro-, repite lentamente.

-Volverá pero no va a gustarte, milagros aparte.

Decididamente necesita ese vodka, necesita salir de ahí, beber y encontrar a alguien, alguien que sólo sea alguien. Y lo hará, en cuanto amanezca, en cuanto llegue el relevo, en cuanto pueda, porque deba, apartar la mirada de Scully.


End file.
